PokeTo
by maxmax2020
Summary: Naruto shinobi go to the Pokemon world to aid Team Magma in the upcoming war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Naruto, not Pokemon.

This is my sister's story; it was posted on my own account, but I moved it, because she has taken over writing it.

**The Jutsu**

_Lady Tsunade,_

_I, the leader of Team Magma, request you to destroy one Team Rocket. Members of Team Rocket include one Jessie, one James, one talking Meowth (catlike pokemon), one Botch (or somesuch; I make no point in memorizing his name), one Cassidy. Team Rocket has been poaching pokemon in order to take over the world in one last struggle. Most trainers from this world do not know about this, and we wish not to alarm them. And so, we fall back upon the shinobi of Hidden Leaf Village (Konohagakure) to end this war quickly and efficiently._

_We have developed a 'jutsu' that will not only transfer your selected shinobi to our world, it will also help them to blend in and give them the items they will need for their journey. The name of this jutsu is '' (mass transportation technique)_

_We, Team Magma, are willing to pay any amount that you find suitable. Please send your letter with a correspondence, whether you accept this mission or not._

Team Magma Leader 

Tsunade sighed heavily as she read the letter through twice more, then shook the envelope upside-down. A piece of paper fell out, which included precise directions on how to execute the transportation jutsu.

The Godaime Hokage ran her fingers through her blonde hair, and said to Shizune, her assistant, "I'll need ten shinobi for this mission. Oh, if you could, have Naruto contact that boy, Temujin was his name?, and ask him to come along."

Shizune said "_Hai_," (Yes) and ran out of the room, Tonton following close behind.

* * *

Naruto was at Ichiraku ramen stand, slurping ramen at a furious pace, while Gaara, who was visiting, watched him with awe.

"How can you eat so much ramen without puking?" the Kazekage asked. He had, himself, ordered a bowl of ramen, but had lost his appetite after seeing Naruto's eating habits.

Naruto shrugged, and said through a mouthful of ramen, "I dunno, I just do, I guess. Why?"

Gaara shuddered, and turned to face Shizune, who had just appeared. The Hokage's bodyguard tapped Naruto politely on the shoulder, and said, "Naruto, Tsunade-sama would like you to fetch Temujin from his new home."

Gaara looked up, surprised. "But his home is all the way across the sea!" he said.

Shizune turned to Gaara, and bowed. "Kazekage-sama, the Hokage has requested that Naruto do this, and so he shall. However, Tsunade-sama would like to see you in her office as soon as possible; if you should see Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, or your sister, please tell them to come, too."

Gaara nodded, and Shizune turned away. As she walked off, Gaara said to Naruto under his breath, "Hey, Naruto, I'll make a bet with you."

Naruto, who had just polished off his tenth bowl of ramen, at least, looked up. "What about?" he asked.

Gaara smirked to himself, and whispered conspiratorially with the blonde jinchuuriki.

* * *

Naruto was running across the sea at a speed that only a ninja could manage. Of course, the fact that he was running on _water_ was also something that only a ninja could accomplish.

The reason that he was running so fast was that he had a deadline now. Be back within five days, and Gaara would… well, that's a secret for now.

Naruto had been running for almost two days now, and he could just about see the island off in the distance. He would be at Temujin's new homeland near sunset.

* * *

Temujin sighed, and looked out across the sea. He was thinking about Naruto, and how the blonde boy had saved his life.

At that moment, just as he was thinking how nice it would be to see Naruto again, Temujin saw a certain hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja running across the water towards him…

Naruto collapsed on the sandy shore. He was probably suffering from chakra depletion and chakra overuse, but he didn't care, because he was finally here! And he still had three whole days left.

Temujin hauled Naruto up, and shook him roughly. "Naruto! Naruto, what are you doing here you idiot?" he asked.

Naruto was panting very heavily as he replied, "Hah, hah, Tsunade-obaachan told me to get you to come to Konoha! I think that she wants you to come on some mission." With those words, he passed out.

Temujin sighed, and hauled Naruto back to the town that was nearby. "_Naruto no baka,_" (Naruto you idiot) he said quietly.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Naruto woke up with a start. He looked around wildly, and tried to sit up (he hadn't realized that he was lying down), but was pushed back down by Temujin.

"Naruto! Stop trying to get up, stupid!" Naruto grinned. "You haven't changed, eh, Temujin? I wanna go, we've got three days to get back!"

Temujin raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Are you an idiot? You can't cross the sea in three days! Besides, why would you need to?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, no, I'm a ninja, I can cross the ocean in three days! I did it in two on my way over here. I just didn't use Kyuubi's chakra enough, so I got really tired. But if I use Kyuubi's chakra more, then we'll be able to get out of here quickly! Besides, Tsunade-obaachan wants you to come to Konoha for something."

Before Temujin could protest, Naruto had grabbed him by the hand and they started running for the sea.

* * *

Nearly three days later, Naruto, still dragging Temujin, showed up at the Ichiraku ramen stand, where Gaara said he would wait on the fifth day.

Exhausted, Naruto plunked down on one of the stools, and ordered three bowls of ramen. Temujin sat down, too, but didn't eat; he was fairly motion sick from having been carried at ninja-like speeds for three days.

Gaara appeared from the shadows. He saw that Temujin and Naruto were already sitting at the ramen stand, and slapped his forehead. 'Dangit,' he thought, 'now I have to do the dare…'

Naruto, already on his third bowl of ramen, waved at Gaara, and said, "Look, I brought him back!"

Temujin waved politely at Gaara. Gaara nodded in Temujin's direction, though he was obviously looking elsewhere.

Naruto slurped the last drops of broth out of the ramen bowl, and said, "C'mon Gaara, let's go find her now!" He grabbed Gaara's hand, and started pulling him away, but turned back as if he had forgotten something.

"Oh yeah, Temujin, Tsunade-obaachan is probably waiting for you in the Hokage building. It's that big red one over there." He pointed.

"Gaara and I will be over soon!" he called cheerfully over his shoulder as he drug Gaara along.

* * *

Sakura was at the training ground, sparring with Hinata when Naruto and Gaara ran up. Sakura waved happily at Naruto, and Hinata said shyly, "H-hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto waved back, and pushed Gaara forward. The Kazekage turned back to Naruto and muttered something, and Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

Gaara sighed, and shuffled towards Sakura. The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow at him, and he blushed heavily, before leaning forward and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Naruto laughed loudly, and Gaara spun around to glare angrily at the blonde. Sakura, saying nothing and looking rather puzzled, walked over to Naruto and hit him on the head. He sunk three feet into the ground.

"Explain," she demanded, words finally coming back. Naruto flinched, and decided to explain – for his own safety.

"Gaara and I made a bet that if I could get Temujin back here in five days, then he would have to kiss you."

Before Sakura could whack Naruto again, one of Gaara's bodyguards from Suna showed up and did the job for her; he had apparently heard the whole story.

At that moment, Sasuke and Lee showed up, and Naruto quickly told them the story, hoping that at least Lee would take pity on him.

When Sasuke and Lee heard the story, they blinked, and then yelled at the top of their voices, "GAARA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Gaara, strangely enough, received two lumps on his head.

* * *

When the six shinobi showed up a while later at the Hokage's tower, Tsunade was showing a jutsu scroll to Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-obaachan, I'm here!" Naruto said happily. Tsunade bopped Naruto on the head. "Naruto, don't be disruptive. You lot (Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Temujin, Gaara, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Hinata) are going to be performing this jutsu in a deserted area a ways from Konoha, so that it doesn't accidentally suck anyone else in. Got that?"

Everyone nodded, and Shikamaru waved the jutsu scroll to get everyone's attention. "Everyone's here? Good, follow me."

* * *

The jutsu that Gaara's team was going to do involved drawing a gigantic circle on the ground, and filling in all the details around the edges.

The circle was, as I said, gigantic. However, you probably don't understand what I mean by 'gigantic.' The circle was sketched into the ground with sticks, and indeed, went out of sight in the woods in many places. It would be all too easy for someone to accidentally step on or in their circle, and be transported with them, which is why they couldn't do this within Konoha.

Shikamaru had everyone stand inside the circle, and after checking and double-checking the head count, activated the jutsu.

Shikamaru started making a rapid series of handseals. It was a very long string, suggesting the complexity of the jutsu.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was on a mission, and it happened to take him very close by the area in which the special jutsu was being performed. He heard a voice, somewhat far away, chanting the names of animals, and knew that they were performing a jutsu.

However, there was another thing that he knew immediately; this jutsu was not one that he was familiar with, because he didn't recognize the pattern of the seals. He decided to investigate, and headed in the direction of the chanting.

* * *

Shikamaru finished the last seal, and slammed his hands into the ground, saying "" (Mass transportation technique!) Just as he did so, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Itachi Uchiha come into view.

It was too late to reverse the jutsu, however, as bright light began shining from the lines drawn in the ground. The ground below the eleven shinobi and one whatever-Temujin-is seemed to open, and they all fell through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or Naruto.

Arrival 

Hinata forced her eyes open, and saw that she and her eleven – wait, eleven? – companions were surrounded in a bright yellowish-white light.

She looked around, and suddenly spotted Naruto and Gaara. Their left hands were seemingly extended by oddly colored chakra, and grasping on midair.

The two boys were pushing random people together into pairs, and Hinata's eyes closed to the sight of Naruto floundering towards her.

* * *

Tenten was having a very odd dream. Nothing was really happening; she was just staring at Neji, who was wearing different clothes, and had his eyes closed.

However, the Hyuuga opened his eyes, and Tenten was shocked to see that they were pitch black, like an Uchiha's!

Tenten awoke with a start, and loudly squealed, "NEJI!" She heard someone groan, and looked down, to see – who else – Neji Hyuuga.

Neji's eyes were squinted shut, and he had his hands over his ears. "Tenten, do you have to make so much noise?" he asked.

Tenten pulled his hands off of his ears, and squealed, "DO YOU HAVE BLACK EYES!?"

Neji's eyes snapped open, and he yanked his hands away. "NO! Tenten, you're hurting my ears!"

At that moment, Tenten realized that she was lying on top of Neji. She jumped up, blushing, and said loudly, "GOMEN, NEJI!" (Sorry, Neji!)

Neji stood up slowly, brushing off his clothes as he did. He was no longer wearing the traditional Hyuuga robes, but instead was garbed in his old training outfit, minus his headband or the bandage that was usually wrapped around his forehead.

"It's fine, Tenten. Just lower your voice…"

Tenten nodded furiously, the blush on her cheeks deepening as she saw was she was wearing.

Her shirt was tied around her stomach, and she had _short_ shorts on. Her hair was tied up like a fountain on the top of her head, and she was wearing black, standard ninja sandals. She suddenly noticed, also, that she had a backpack on, and that another backpack was on the ground next to Neji.

* * *

Naruto was dreaming. It was, even by his standards, a very odd dream. He and Hinata were standing in the damp corridors that made up his sub-consciousness.

Hinata was wearing a short black skirt, and a white tube top. Her hair was long, and styled somewhat like Yuuhei Kurenai's.

Hinata blushed deeply, and covered her eyes. Naruto, not knowing what she was hiding from, looked around. He could see nothing out of the ordinary, so he looked down at himself, and – shrieked.

He was wearing a red-orange belly shirt, and black leather pants that were baggy at the bottoms, but had elastic cuffs. His hair was slightly longer than it had been previously; it looked exactly like the Yondaime Hokage's had.

He quickly folded his arms over his stomach to hide the seal there, and looked back up at Hinata – but she had disappeared. At that moment, he woke up.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, and he saw that he was in a sunny clearing. He stood up, and saw that Hinata was close by, blushing madly. 'It's just like my dream,' he thought.

He quickly glanced down, and saw that he was, indeed, wearing exactly what he had been wearing in his dream. Hinata, too, looked exactly as Naruto had seen in his dream.

At long last, Naruto yelped, and crossed his arms over his stomach. Hinata blushed even deeper, and turned away.

* * *

Temujin was asleep, or so he thought. From what he could tell, he didn't have any reason to be asleep. Perhaps it had something to do with the jutsu that Nara Shikamaru had activated earlier.

In the dreamscape, Temujin could see a person standing close by, with his or her back turned. The person turned around, and Temujin saw that it was a man.

The man looked to be around the same age as Temujin, and had very dark brown hair. His eyes Temujin could not see, for he was wearing a bamboo hat tilted over them.

Temujin blinked, and suddenly the man was very close to him. He felt something wet touch his lips, and he shrieked, pushing the other man away.

Temujin woke up suddenly, still shrieking, and rubbed frantically at his lips. He looked around, and didn't see anyone, so he calmed down quickly.

Temujin looked down at himself, and shrieked – again.

He was wearing a cream white shirt with long sleeves, and a green, knee-length skirt. Around his waist was a tan sash, and he didn't have any shoes on.

"I'M A TRANSVESTITE!" he exclaimed loudly. He heard someone clear their throat behind him, and spun around. There, lying on the ground not far away, was the person from his dream.

Temujin shrieked yet again, and fell over backwards. He pointed at the man, and said shakily, "Y-you're the one in m-my dream that k-k-kissed me!"

The man shrugged lazily, and stood up. "Probably, since I remember kissing a transvestite like you in my dream."

Temujin shuddered. So he _had_ been kissed in his dream! By _another guy_!

The man walked over to Temujin and held out his hand to help the blonde up. "My name's Uchiha Itachi. If we're going to be stuck together in a place like this, wherever it may be, then we had better get to know each other."

Temujin accepted Itachi's hand, and was pulled to his feet. "I'm Temujin. I thought that Uchiha Sasuke's entire family had been killed. Are you related to him?"

Itachi, who still had hold of Temujin's hand, pulled the blonde close, breathing into his ear, "If you fancy that I am, then so I am."

Temujin made a small 'eep' sound, and pulled away hurriedly, trying to form words and ultimately failing.

Itachi smirked, and turned away, waving his straw hat lazily. "I'm his older brother; I was the one who killed the one who killed his entire family."

Temujin shuddered again; this was going to be a long mission.

* * *

Sasuke was having a horrible dream. He was tied to a pole, and Sakura was nearby, soundly kissing Gaara. He wrenched at the ropes that tied him to the pole, trying to escape, but it wasn't working.

Sasuke woke with a start, and floundered madly about, shouting. Someone squealed in his ear, and he looked down, to see bright pink hair.

Sakura rolled off of Sasuke, and said, "Gomen, Sasuke! I just woke up!"

Sasuke shrugged, and sat up. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around. He and Sakura had landed on a grassy field, with no trees around, and very few bushes.

Sakura shrugged. "I think that Shikamaru might have messed up the jutsu." At that moment, Sakura and Sasuke both noticed what the other was wearing.

Sakura had on an outfit that was very similar to her familiar red dress, but differed slightly in that it was now two pieces; a short skirt with green spandex shorts, and a red t-shirt that showed a little of her belly.

Sasuke was wearing a plain black t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He also had on a plain pair of jeans on, and ninja sandals.

Suddenly, the two heard a rustling sound in the bush behind them. They spun around and found themselves face-to-face with…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and/or Pokemon.

**Arrival, pt. 2**

There stood a Roselia looking timidly at Sasuke. Sakura had a Meowth rubbing at her ankle "Aww they're so cute!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke blinked "Define cute, please" Sakura looked scathingly at Sasuke. Suddenly there was another rustling sound. Sasuke and Sakura readied themselves for action. Two team rocket operatives jumped out from the long grass.

* * *

Lee yawned, that jutsu was tiring. "Lee, do you mind GETTING THE HELL OFF ME?!" yelled a voice from beneath him. Lee yelped and tried to scramble off of the very mad Gaara but was too slow. Sand wrapped itself around Lee's waist and threw him against a tree. Gaara said angrily, "And, What am I wearing?" He gazed down at his clothing. It looked somewhat like the black clothes that he normally wore but the outfit was crimson red. Covering his robe on his upper body was a one-armed brown leather vest. Lee cried loudly in an obnoxious voice, "Yosh, It's not the color of youth, but it still looks good on you Gaara." Gaara laughed harshly, "You should talk, and you aren't even wearing any green yourself." Lee was dressed in yellow and blue. His shirt was a bright periwinkle, his pants as yellow as the sunlight. Lee yelled and then quickly emptied out his backpack. Ten pokeballs, a small brass case, several packages of food, an extra set of clothes, a pokedeck, his Konoha headband, and a first aid kit came spilling out of the pack. Gaara pulled his backpack over and emptied its contents. Inside his pack were similar items, but instead of the first aid kit, Gaara had several packages of pokemon food with assorted labels on the packages.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned, "This jutsu is so troublesome. Now that I think about it, everything is troublesome. Except watching clouds, of course." Suddenly, he heard a loud, piercing scream. "Shikamaru, Shikamaru, I look creepy and I don't have my big fan. I can't find it anywhere! Shikamaru, have you been listening to me?." Shikamaru opened his eyes and glared at the sandy haired girl. "Temari, I can't ignore you. You landed on top of me. You knocked me out. And, furthermore, you are a girl." Temari glared savagely at Shikamaru and pulled out a regular sized fan from her waist sash. "If you say one more thing about that men and women crap, I am going to kill you and go on my way." Shikamaru closed his eyes. Tamari's fan opened. She swung it hard at Shikamaru's head and said, "Kamaitachi no Jutsu". The top of Shikamaru's head was sheared slightly. Temari cursed loudly in unison with Shikamaru's laughter. Shikamaru chuckled, "Ha ha, it didn't work!"

* * *

Naruto screamed loudly, "Why am I wearing a belly shirt?" Suddenly a squeal erupted behind him. Then a vulpix came out from behind a bush and ran straight into him. "Ow, that hurt! ", said a mysterious voice. Naruto looked quickly around trying to figure out who had said it. The serious voice came again, sounding scared out of its wits. "Oh, what am I doing? I need to get away NOW!" Then Naruto looked down at where the mysterious voice was emanating from. "Oh, a fox, I understand now. Wait, this is not an ordinary fox." The vulpix leapt backward, its six tails waving agitatedly. "N-Naruto wh-what are you t-talking about?" Suddenly Naruto's head snapped upright. "Someone is coming." he said. A team rocket operative leaped out of the shadows. "Hand over that vulpix!" he shouted. Naruto yawned and disabled him easily, flipping the angry person on to his back. He subdued him without a struggle. "What the… ", stammered the person. "Grrrr, you're gonna pay for that!" The man took an oddly colored ball out of his pocket. He throws it into the air. Naruto blinked. This place was getting stranger and stranger! Tail low, a bird-like creature, emerged from the ball and the man placed the ball back into his pocket. A laugh resounded from inside Naruto's head. "**Ha. Let me out. I want to talk to that person!"**


	4. sorry!

Ok I am busy and I don't have time to work on poketo. i am realy sorry!


	5. Yay for me!

Goodish news I have been working on two stories and now like four (maybe) I'll upload them when I get back (the 25th of April or soon there after)


End file.
